


Wait, It's Not Official Yet!

by mimimortis



Series: The Sowlmates Chronicles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kiyoko says gay rights, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Making Out, Tokyo Training Camp Arc (Haikyuu), mentions of homophobia in Japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25681039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimortis/pseuds/mimimortis
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto haven’t officially defined their relationship and everyone is confused. After a pep talk from Kuroo and Kiyoko saying gay rights, the Fukurodani captain and vice-captain officially become a duo.--“Tell him Kaori.” Yukie said, leaning back on her hands and staring menacingly at the Fukurodani vice-captain. Akaashi really had no idea what he had done to be the recipient of the anger, but he was happy the girls were generally patient with him—unlike Bokuto, who would have been punched by now.“Oh right! Today, I was talking to Konoha and Sarukui and they told me that you and Bokuto haven’t made your relationship official yet!”
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: The Sowlmates Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857142
Kudos: 123
Collections: Bokuaka Week 2020





	Wait, It's Not Official Yet!

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to be driving all day tomorrow, so you are getting my day 4 fic for BokuAka Week early :) (I did not follow the prompts, but it is a part of my [Sowlmates Chronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857142))
> 
> thank you to my beta readers: [joshllyman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman), [mellojello999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellojello999/pseuds/mellojello999), and [ambini42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambini42/pseuds/ambini42).

“What do you mean you haven’t asked him to be your boyfriend yet?” Kuroo yelled at Bokuto, who promptly placed a hand over his friend’s mouth. 

“Don’t announce it to the entire floor!”

Bokuto paused and removed the hand from his friend’s mouth, looking around the obscure corner of the training camp dormitory they had moved to for privacy to make sure no one was around.

“It isn’t that I don’t want to…because I do,” Bokuto mumbled. ”I...I think he is worried about people finding out.”

“Like he is ashamed of you because you are Bokuto or because you are a guy?” Kuroo barely finished his question before Bokuto gave him a swift punch to the arm.

“No!” Bokuto ran his fingers through his hair before continuing. “I think he is more worried about how the relationship could affect my career.”

“Which is more important to you: your possible career as a professional volleyball player or Akaashi?” Kuroo asked the Fukurodani captain point-blank.

“As long as Akaashi is by my side, I know I can be happy…but then again, what if we get together and I do something to ruin it, and then I lose volleyball  _ and  _ Akaashi! I could be happy with just volleyball, not as happy as being with Akaashi, but still happy. Though, what if I choose volleyball and I don’t become a professional and I am left with noth-”

“Bro! Stop. You are going to hurt yourself thinking about all the what-ifs.”

Bokuto crossed his arms and frowned at the middle blocker. Bokuto felt worse than when they started talking. Sorting out his feelings was something he would usually go to Akaashi for, but that wasn’t an option since the confusion involved the younger boy. Right now, the Fukurodani ace just needed Kuroo to tell him what to do. 

“You aren’t helping, bro.”

“Okay, how about this? We are going to play a game. I am going to say a word, then you reply with the first word that comes to your mind. Got it?” Kuroo waited for his friend to nod before starting.

“I’ll start with an easy one: delicious.”

“Yakiniku.”

“Fun.”

“Spiking.”

“Love.” 

“Akaashi.” Bokuto answered instantly, then he paused. The next words out of his mouth were more to himself than to his friend. “I... _ love _ ...Akaashi.”

“Glad to help you realize what everyone else already knows, bro.” 

Although the hand Kuroo placed on Bokuto’s shoulder was reassuring, his mouth was twisted into a devious smirk. 

“Now make things official with that boy tomorrow or I will take it into my own hands.”

\--

Yukie pulled Akaashi by his sleeve down a hallway and into a room.Yukie seemed visibly upset and frustrated. The room they had entered was the one housing the female managers from four of the schools at the training camp. They all stared at Akaashi expectantly like they were waiting for information. 

Yukie joined the other managers on the floor and impatiently gestured for him to do the same. Akaashi sighed in defeat as he took a seat in front of the group.

In addition to the two managers from Fukurodani, there were the managers from Shinzen and Ubugawa—Miyanoshita and Ootaki—and two managers from Karasuno. Akaashi was pretty sure the raven-haired manager was named Kiyoko from the way a few second years had been screaming her name, but he wasn’t sure of the blonde’s name.

“Tell him Kaori.” Yukie said, leaning back on her hands and staring menacingly at the Fukurodani vice-captain. Akaashi really had no idea what he had done to be the recipient of the anger, but he was happy the girls were generally patient with him—unlike Bokuto, who would have been punched by now.

“Oh right! Today, I was talking to Konoha and Sarukui and they told me that you and Bokuto haven’t made your relationship official yet!”

Shocked gasps went out around the room. Maybe shocked was the right reaction. Since April, Akaashi and Bokuto had been on several dates, and all of their dates—and non-dates—ended in an intense make-out session. Yet, they had never really had a discussion about what exactly they were doing. Akaashi had confessed that he was in love with Bokuto in a letter back in April and Bokuto hadn’t said it back, but Akaashi didn’t want to push anything.

“Kaori-san. Yukie-san.” Akaashi’s voice was steady and firm. “Maybe this is a conversation we have  _ alone _ .”

“There are no secrets between the volleyball managers,” Yukie informed him, and with a wink, she added: “But, don’t worry, they won’t tell any of the volleyball players.” 

When Akaashi didn’t speak right away, Yukie raised an eyebrow and shot him a warning glance.

“I don’t know what you expect me to say. Bokuto knows how I feel, and I am sure he knows I would agree to date him if he asked. However, I am not going to rush him. The optics of such a relationship if it were to get out are...not exactly respectable currently.”

Akaashi heard the blonde girl from Karasuno whisper to Kiyoko, “What optics is he talking about?”

“Bokuto is a top-five, national-level ace, so he has a very good chance of being a professional volleyball player,” Kiyoko explained. “If he gets into a relationship with a man and the public found out, it could hinder his professional prospects.” 

The group sat in silence. The problem wasn’t something anyone in the room could solve.

“Okay, but no one here will ever tell and everyone on the team has been very careful not to let it slip in school,” Kaori started, filling the silence. “So you should just go for it. Ask him to be your boyfriend.”

“If you wait for Bokuto, you are going to be waiting for a long time,” Yukie chimed in after. “He isn’t the...brightest when it comes to feelings.”

“Also, it might not be that bad if you got into a relationship and people found out. People might generally be okay with it,” Ootaki said. 

Nothing they were saying reassured Akaashi. He had already been through all sides of the conversation in his own head. He had walked through every scenario from start to finish: if they never dated, dated and people found out, or dated and then broke up. He had counted the risks they shared and those Bokuto alone would have. Akaashi knew he loved Bokuto, but he also realized that loving Bokuto might mean letting him go if it would be better for the wing spiker.

“Have you discussed the risks  _ with _ Bokuto?” Kiyoko asked, pulling Akaashi from his thoughts and cutting off whatever conversation the other managers had been having.

“No.” 

The topic was more of an unspoken conversation between the two boys.

“Well, you need to discuss them  _ together _ before you can decide how to define your relationship.” Kiyoko spoke as if stating facts. “You need to discuss not only how Bokuto feels about the risks to his career, but also if you are both okay with the ways you will have to hide your relationship to mitigate those risks.”

Akaashi looked at her. Her words helped calm down his mind that had started to reprocess everything at lightning speed.

“It is difficult to have to hide a whole part of yourself from the world—no matter how private of a person you are,” she said, keeping eye contact with him. “Even though you have nothing to feel ashamed about, it can be hard to keep those thoughts at bay. You and Bokuto need to discuss that emotional toll, and whether or not you can handle it.”

Kiyoko was right. Akaashi needed to have the conversation with Bokuto. Whatever decision they came to, it was one they had to come to together.

\--

Akaashi was distracted. He hadn’t gotten to talk to Bokuto last night since the Fukurodani captain had been asleep by the time Akaashi had come back from his conversation with the managers. This morning Akaashi had missed Bokuto again, making his way down for breakfast long after the ace had eaten and left for his morning run—a normal occurrence. However, the series of missed connections left Akaashi antsy to get alone time with Bokuto. 

Akaashi kept replaying Kiyoko’s words in his head. He knew he had to talk to Bokuto, and they needed to figure out what the future of their relationship was going to look like. Needless to say, Akaashi was not able to focus on volleyball. The timing of his sets was off and Nekoma took advantage to score a win against Fukurodani.

The team lined up at the bottom of the hill waiting for their captain’s command before they sprinted up. At the top, Akaashi paused to catch his breath, watching his other teammates trot back to the gym. He took notice that Bokuto was not walking alongside the other third years. 

A hand pulled on Akaashi’s arm and dragged him into the cover of a few trees. He wasn’t surprised to see the golden eyes staring at him, but the nervous expression on Bokuto’s face caught him off guard.

“Akaashi, we need to talk...” Bokuto said, fidgeting where he stood. “About us.”

“Yes, I concur.” 

When Bokuto didn’t speak up, Akaashi decided that he would start the conversation. 

“Bokuto-san, I know we haven’t talked about this formally, but I know you hope to be a professional volleyball player. I also know that being in a relationship with a man might hinder that dream. I mean, everyone knows this. It’s why the team has been so quiet about everything.”

Akaashi paused. 

“What I am saying is, that I understand that the risks are greater for you than me. I also understand that if we both want a relationship, we will have to hide it, and that will be exhausting, and we might grow to resent having to be so private. All of this not even touching on the objections your family might have about such a relationship and I know you are very close with them. You have had relationships with girls before, so I will understand if you want to avoid all of this and-”

Bokuto pressed his lips to Akaashi’s, and he took two steps forward to pin Akaashi against the closest tree. His tongue moved across Akaashi’s lips as he pressed his body against the setter, getting the younger boy to comply.

Akaashi pulled Bokuto’s head closer in an almost bruising embrace, biting at the ace’s bottom lip. Akaashi slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth, noticing that Bokuto’s lips tasted slightly salty. The worries he felt faded as his thoughts were flooded with Bokuto: his lips, his hands, his taste, his smell. 

Bokuto’s hands moved to the outside of Akaashi’s thighs and lifted the setter up around his hips. A guttural noise tore from Bokuto’s throat as his fingers slipped under the hem of Akaashi’s shorts and gripped the underside of his legs. Bokuto found his mind wandering towards stripping his vice-captain of those shorts and watching the boy crumble underneath him. 

Akaashi pulled away to catch his breath in a futile attempt as Bokuto began to trail kisses along his neck. Akaashi tried to tell Bokuto to slow down and that they needed to finish their talk. However, instead of words, a loud moan passed through Akaashi’s open mouth. No longer trusting himself to stay silent, he moved his own hand over his mouth as Bokuto pressed kisses along his jaw to his ear.

“Akaashi.” The name left Bokuto’s lips on a short, hot breath into Akaashi’s ear, sending shivers through the setter’s body. “I love you, and I’d give up everything to be able to kiss you for the rest of my life.”

Akaashi moved his hands to Bokuto’s chest and pushed him away. The older boy immediately set Akaashi back down and backed off. For someone who had just received a love confession, Akaashi looked rather angry with crossed arms and furrowed brows.

“Bokuto-san, I will not allow you to give up volleyball—to give up on your dreams—for me. I will not date you if you are not playing volleyball.”

“Are you saying you wouldn’t love me because if I didn’t play volleyball?” 

“Precisely.”

“Aghhaaaaaaaaashiii!” Bokuto whined. “I thought you loved me for me!”

“Volleyball is who you are, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said as he closed the space between them and cupped Bokuto’s face. “If you were to quit playing volleyball, you would be giving up a piece of yourself, Bokuto-san.”

Akaashi ran his thumb across the older boy’s pout. He looked up and met the golden eyes staring back at him.

“I want to be with you forever, and I don’t want to have to hide it,” Bokuto murmured.

Akaashi planted a slow kiss on Bokuto’s lips. After pulling away, he rested his forehead on the older boy’s, keeping their lips close. Bokuto felt Akaashi’s warm breath as he talked. 

“I don’t want to hide it either, but I...I am happy to in order to watch you follow your dreams.”

“But... you are also my dream.” 

A warmth spread through Akaashi as he heard the older boy call him  _ his _ dream—cheeks painted with a faint blush. It was then Akaashi realized he had a dream too. A dream of holding Bokuto’s hand as they strolled through a park; of leaving small kisses on the ace’s cheek no matter where they were; and of being able to tell the world that Bokuto was his, now and forever. Akaashi knew that someday that dream might be able to be a reality, but that wasn’t their current reality. One dream at a time.

“How about we make a deal: in three years we can revisit the discussion of being public about our relationship.”

“Agaaaaaashi!” Bokuto was grinning ear to ear. “You think we will still be together in three years?!” 

“Well, if we aren’t, it will be a moot point.” Akaashi kept his face cool, but Bokuto could see in his eyes that the setter was being playful. 

“I will agree to your terms only if you promise to always let me know if hiding our relationship is hurting you.”

“I promise.”

“Great! So does this mean you are my boyfriend now?”

“Yes.” Akaashi replied and wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck, bringing their lips together for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Scene!!  
> \--  
> Komi had drawn the short straw and was now in charge of finding Bokuto and Akaashi. The pair had not yet returned from the penalty sprint and their ten-minute break between practice sets was over. Afraid of how he might find his two teammates, Komi covered his eyes with his hand and he ventured up the hill.
> 
> “Akaashi! Bokut-ow!” Komi walked into a tree as he called out for his captain and vice-captain. 
> 
> “It’s easier to avoid trees if you look where you’re going. Trust me.” Bokuto said as he and Akaashi walked toward the Fukurodani libero. 
> 
> Komi peeked through his hand in the direction of Bokuto’s voice. Finding Bokuto and Akaashi both fully clothed and not entangled in any compromising position, Komi sighed with relief and removed his hand.
> 
> “I was worried I’d find you two making out or something.” Komi said.
> 
> “That didn’t seem to bother you much last time.” Akaashi said coldly.


End file.
